Shall we do this again?
by JaylovesAnime
Summary: This story follows the daughter of itake and R.Unohana. When her mother died, her father was not able to cope well and so she was sent to live in the Rukongai. 13 years later there reunited, but she later learns it was not for the reason she hoped... Some romance along the way too! Hope you enjoy please review!


**HI TO THE WORLD OF FANFIC, SO THIS IS NOT MY FIRST FANFIC SO BOO I GUESS, BUT I DID RUSH THE FIRST ONE AND HONESTLY IT RUINED IT BY HEY HO TRYING TO TAKE IT SLOW NOW, AND MAKE IT GOOD! SIMILAR TARTING BUT COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, HONEST.**

**AND I LITERALLY JUST REALIZED THIS IN CAPITALS AND NO NOT SHOUTING OR RE-TYPING SO YEP, HOPEFULLY ENJOY! TELL ME PLEASE IF YOU DID OR DIDN'T EITHER WAY IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED...**

**MJ**

If you ask anyone they will tell you I was abandoned as a child, I know differently, but I guess I stopped correcting people the older I got. People say I was a lone child, found in the depth of the Rukon district, and that my parents were either killed by hollow or in the Great War between the shinigami and the quinces, but actually, that is far from reality. My name is Jay .Jay Ukitake, well actually my real name is Jay Retsu Yachiru I never gave my full name to anyone I always said it was Jay Retsu that was until my first day at the academy.

But the truth, Is I was with my true parents until I was nine, I remember them, but not their faces. My mother was a Captain in the Gotei 13, her name was Retsu Unohana, and she was the Captain of the fourth division. My father is a captain of the Gotei 13, the 13th division, Jūshiro Ukitake. I am very fond of my parents, I love them dearly. I was no secret inside the Seireitei, to the Captains that is and some of the Lieutenants, however when mother was killed in battle against Zaraki Kempachi, my father struggled to look after me through no fault of his own.

So one day , before my 9 th birthday , me and my dad walked into the Rukon district and he explained what he had to do and he said it was not because he didn't love me , or want me , it was what needed to be done, that day he promised me that we would see each other again and that he would not let anything bad happen to me, I believed him , he kept his promise , and I kept mine , I promised him I would join the Gotei 13 when I was old enough and ready to. Once we had made our promises he took me to a house in the district and told me that, I was to live there until I went to the academy, and I did.

My "foster" parents were very kind to me, she always made sure I was happy and he always made sure I was well looked after. When I had been there for about two years, I went to do the grocery shopping with the little money we had, like I did every week, however the people I met when I went to the market on this particular day, changed my life and without them, I do not know what my life would be now or the person I would be.

I met two girls that day with opposite personalities, but I guess opposites attract…..

The first girl was not much smaller than me and she was called Rio, her hair was blonde except for black highlights and she reminded me greatly of my mother, sweet, kind but persistent. The second girl was quite the opposite, she was dangerous, loud and stubborn, she had long hair than was held up in a ponytail, and her hair was vibrant name was Nami – the great unknown.

When I think back now, I wonder what I thought my life would become when I joined the academy. I I wanted to be looked up to in some way.

After walking for some time I came to the market, the wind on this particular day was quite bad as it usually was in the Rukon. The market stall sellers were desperately trying to cover the little they had to sell from the dust which was finding its way into the smallest of places. The wind forced my hair into my face, squinting my eyes I tried to push forward as it was getting ever harder to stand. I could feel my legs shaking under the strain of standing in this weather. I heard myself put out a high pitched squeak, shocking myself thankfully no one heard as they were more focused on standing themselves. I looked up through my hair and saw two figures, barely able to make them out I squinted my eyes to see, when my mouth opened in shock, which if being honest was not the best choice since it was a wind storm with dust flying everywhere, it attacked the back of my throat my eyes widened when I could no longer breathe, losing my balance in the meantime. When I hit the ground, I looked up to see others struggling before their legs giving way, when I blinked again. Are my eyes betraying me? Is this really what I see? Shinigami? They stood there untouched by the wind their hair the only thing moving, they looked down upon us close to snickering probably and I felt a shadow over my heart, one day I thought one day, I will be that strong. Slowly one of the shinigami the smaller one walked over to me, and stared down as I started to fluster. She had blonde hair apart from the black sections at the front, which was I thought were brave and unusual. She held her hand out to me as to help me stand, I stared at it wondering why, before hesitantly taking it in mine, and she helped me up. Suddenly the wind didn't affect me; she glared at me before smiling widely and nodding, turning to look at the other shinigami while she crossed her arms and sniggered looking elsewhere. The girl behind had her hair in a ponytail, it was long and blonde.

The shinigami before me turning back and continued to smile brightly

"Jay Ukitake?" My eyes widened before hesitantly nodding "Your father wants to see you" My mouth dropped open, which I really should have learnt from the first time. She shook her head and giggled, instantly I felt like I could trust her, she grabbed my hand and we disappeared from sight, reappearing somewhere unknown, different and most importantly not in the Rukongai. I instantly pulled back wide eyed, what the hell?

"Where are we?" I almost yelled in shock

"Can you shut the fuck up, you're pissing me off"

I turned to my left to see the other shinigami glaring at me making shivers go down my back, I looked past her and saw a door. Hesitantly I looked between both shinigami and walked towards my destination, silently praying for them not to kill me, my feelings of trust long gone. I put my hand upon the door about to push it open when the smiley shinigami called:

"I wouldn't do that if I was you"

"Well, it's a very good on your behave that you're not then"

"Considering where you are I don't think even _you _would want to be in your sandals" I looked down and smiled slightly

"Well considering the state there in I wouldn't blame you" Suddenly a voice beamed over

"Long time no see" I jumped high and squeaked, turning and practically becoming the door from how close I was to it, my eyes wide.

"I…uh..you..b" Was all I could make out, as more shinigami made it into my eyesight , them all bar one, I trembled uncontrollably, knowing there was no way out. It has been years since I had seen this many shinigami in one place. 13. Thirteen shinigami in this room twelve were staring at me, it was a very good thing I didn't need the bathroom I thought.

"Do you remember us?" The same voice asked, A man. The man had a basket like hat on his head, two coats and black shinigami uniform. He didn't look up his eye line just below his hat. Slowly I shook my head. I waited for a reply of some kind. "Sorry, but I didn't hear your answer"

"….No" I looked at some of the faces with curiosity who are these people? Are they the so-called Captains? "W-W" I paused and closed my eyes taking a deep breath "Where am I?" I heard him snigger and I cautiously leaned off of the door, feeling less worried and a little more safe which I found odd "Why was I taken to wherever this may be?"

"I don't like your tongue girl" He said smugly, my face dropped was I being rude? I didn't think so!

"Im so sorry I didn't mean to over step some mark, my apologies….. Sir?" I said quickly with furrowed eyebrows

"Don't apologise" Is this a trick question I swear he just said that – "To me" He paused thinking probably while I felt more and more questions appear in my head not knowing what they meant, or the answers to them. Suddenly the man was in front of me and then embracing me, my eyes were the widest they have ever been.

"With all due respect sir, why are you embracing me?" He pulled back instantly his hands still on my shoulders me trembling slightly. He gazed into my eyes, for the first time I got to have a real look at his facial features.

"Are you Jay Ukitake?" I open my mouth to answer but shut it later to think of a possible way to describe it in a way that wouldn't make me sound crazy, he tilted his head to the side. "You came with someone else this not acceptable, did you understand how important the task was?" Removing his hands from me

"Captain she said she was-"

"No no" I said turning slightly "you didn't let me explain, when she asked me if I was Jay Ukitake I nodded but I didn't understand what she meant, you see when I was growing up in the Rukon district I used to fantasise about my father and mother being a Captain, here? And my friend told me one of the captains surname was Ukitake. So from then on and so forth people called me Jay Ukitake to mock me in some retro spec and I mistook her thinking she meant that. Well, I say all this but this is what my mother tells me I don't recall much from my childhood in which she describes."

His eyes looked almost sympathetic when he asked "What names do you…. Go by then?"

"Retsu, Jay Retsu. It's my mother's maiden name" I said smiling slightly

"Do you know much of your mother?" He asked and nodded enthusiastically and he looked up in hope as well as some others

"Why yes, I do live with her" He placed his hand over his mouth and backed away, I felt guilt for some weird reason and reached out slightly "I'm sorry is that not the answer you were looking or hoping for?"

"No it's most certainly unexpected" He turned his back to me and I looked sadly at him, desperately trying to think of something, when what he said next shocking me greatly at the time. "I'm sorry Captain Ukitake" I looked at the person he gestured it to, my whole body stopped I momentarily forgot to breathe, surely he wasn't suggesting that the stories I made up when I was a child were true? Was he?

"Pardon me, sir" He stopped but didn't turn to look at me "Are you suggesting their real? The stories I mean?" He didn't reply. Which means he dint correct me which means that- I gasped and help my hand over my mouth. He slightly turned while the other Captains looked at me curiously "If it is true than may I ask who you are?" I think some Captains were amazed I didn't know, I heard the shinigami from earlier growl, ok?

"Shunsui Kyōraku, eighth division" some Captains snapped their heads towards him, while one didn't flinch knowing what he was doing possibly? I stared down at the floor trying to bring up my stories or memories if they were true that is, my eyebrows furrowed, nope nothing, nothing, noth- I took a step back in surprise he turned sharply and my jaw dropped.

"Uncle Shun?" I said a little too loudly blushing heavily "As in pink Haori and way too much sake?" His face lit up and suddenly was embracing me, but this time I didn't mind, I hugged him back I heard some gasps around the room but I didn't care it was true! I knew I wasn't insane! But then I pulled away very quickly with wide eyes to which he did as well "Then she's not my mum, she's being LYING to me! What a cheek!" I shook my head at the floor such vengeance for her suddenly, he laughed slightly but then I looked up confusion written on my face and I bit my lip thinking, but my eyes softened "I'm so sorry for not recognising you" I said so quietly I didn't know if he would here but he did and smiled sadly before looking at a white haired man who was now standing right next to us, i couldn't help but smile, I suddenly recognised him

"Do you remember-" He didn't finish his sentence, there was no need - I had already jumped on said man and was hugging him hugely, my eyes closed when I felt him hug me back so I rested my head on his shoulder

"Hi pap" I always called my father papa I don't know why still to this day, eh, doesn't bother me

"Hi sweetie, god it's been to long" I nodded in agreement before smiling widely and pulling away to look at him, glancing over his face, his hair his arms, the way he held himself, im sure he was doing the same, while _My uncle _ yes, you heard! my uncle walked further down the hall and I glanced around the room taking in it's features remembering it slightly, when I frowned deeply.

"Where's gramps?" I asked really chirpy wanting to see the people that I actually remembered. When two people in particular stopped, Uncle Shun balancing with one foot in the air, the other captains curious not knowing who I was talking about.

"He died, sweetie. About five years ago now" My mouth dropped so far I didn't know if I would be able to close it, until I did shocking myself covering my mouth I gasped and shocked my head he must be thinking of mums dad, cause his dad was head captain and would not be taken down easily, after all he was Genryūsai Yammamoto .

"Not mum's dad your dad" I looked to my uncle who looked at me sadly and with my voice braking possibly with realisation I asked with the remaining hope i had "Old man Yama?" He shook his head and some of the Captains eyes widening realising who his father was "No, no , no ,no!" Tears came pouring out of my eyes like tidal waves, paps tried to pull me close but I pushed him away, memories flooding through and just as easily going out, I covered my face and shook my head, this would be a really good time to wake up. Arms were around me and I didn't know who's and honestly I no longer cared.

When I look back now, I really wished I hadn't acted that way, I pushed my father away without thinking after how many years? 13. I remember people talking around me possibly in shock of my reaction but I loved him, hell I love him. All I remember is the arms around me , and the next day.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW<p>

MJ


End file.
